


Liars Go To Hell

by enjolferre



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolferre/pseuds/enjolferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: "don’t die on me oh God please don’t die on me stay with me look at me look at me i’m right here you’re gonna be fine oh God please don’t die on me i s2g if you die i’ll kill you."  It's basically an AU where the General shoots Kevin instead of running off right before Tomorrow Is A Latter Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars Go To Hell

When he heard the gunshot, Connor didn’t even think before dropping his half-packed suitcase and taking off at a full sprint towards the center of the village. He wasn’t even fully aware of what was going on until a blood-covered hand latched onto his collar, and suddenly, he was able to see that he was holding Kevin Price’s dying body while a crowd of villagers and Elders alike watched with wide, scared eyes. 

“Elder Price, you’re going to be okay,” he muttered, just as he heard the town doctor tell Mafala that there was nothing he could do. 

“Lying’s a sin, Elder McKinley,” Kevin gently reminded him - as if Connor needed a reminder. “I don’t want you to lie to me right now.”

“No, Kevin, I’m not - ”

Kevin laughed. “Y’know, I’ve been in Uganda for about a week now, and I never learned any of your first names. I mean, I know Arnold’s, but I never asked what yours is.”

“It’s Connor. Connor Rory McKinley.”

“That’s a nice name.” Kevin paused and let his head rest against Connor’s chest. “I’m getting blood on your shirt. I’m dying, and I’m worried about getting blood on your shirt - how weird is that? My last thoughts are going to be about staining your shirt. After nineteen years, this is how it ends - with me ruining your uniform.”

“No. No, you’re wrong. You’re not going to die. It’s not ending for another eighty years, at least. I need you to stay with me, Kevin.” He gave his shoulders a gentle shake. “Kevin, open your eyes. Just stay awake, and it’ll all be okay.”

“What do you think is going to happen to me when I do die?”

“You’re going to go to Planet Orlando, Kevin, and get everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“Will I see you there, someday?”

“In Heaven? No, I highly doubt it.” Connor scoffed, and Kevin frowned at him. “But you’re not going to die yet. You’re going to be okay. I’ll make sure of it. I’m your District Leader, yeah? It’s my job to make sure you’re okay.”

“Then, as my District Leader, I need you to do something for me.” Connor ran his thumb over Kevin’s cheek, and his eyes fluttered open again. “I need you to get upset. No more of this turn it off bullpoop, Elder. We’re done with that. When I die, I want you to cry and scream and let all your feelings out. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you. Seriously, anything, Kevin, please, don’t die. Please. I need you. Our Elders need you, and the village needs you, and your family needs you - God, please, Kevin, don’t leave me here without you. You’re the best thing about this place, Kevin, please, I - ”

“You can say it, Connor.” But he didn’t. Those three stupid words just wouldn’t come out, even as Kevin bled out there in his arms in the middle of a dirt road in some town in Uganda. It almost reminded him of one of those Western cowboy tragedy movies his grandfather used to watch. “It’s okay. I want to hear it.”

“Kevin, I can’t say it, you know that, I - ” he cut himself off as he felt his friend’s weight drop in his arms. “Kevin? Kevin! Kevin, please, wake up now. This isn’t funny, Kevin. I really need you to wake up. I’ll say it, I promise! I’ll say anything you want! I’ll tell the whole world, starting with my parents, but please, Kevin, I need you to wake up right now.” Connor looked up at the crowd and made eye contact with his mission companion. “Please, do something - CPR, anything, Poptarts, please, you said you were studying medicine when we get home, maybe you could - ”

“Connor, dear, CPR won’t work. Nothing will right now. He’s lost too much blood, and we don’t have the supplies here to take care of a wound like that. There’s nothing anybody could have done,” he replied softly. “I can come with you when we call his parents, but that’s all we can do.”

“Where’s Elder Cunningham?”

“Nabulungi took him inside with her when the General attacked, Elder McKinley. He was looking for the leader of your group, and Elder Price said he was it. We didn’t want both of them getting hurt.” Mafala’s voice was calm and strong, but Connor was barely listening. 

“I’m the leader of our group. It should have been me.”

“Connor - ”

“No, Poptarts, it should have been me. He was looking for the District Leader, and that’s my job.” He paused for a moment to pull himself together and turn it off turn it off turn it off, then smiled in a way that was almost scary. “What a good Mormon, making himself a martyr for his District Leader. He’s a very good example, and I hope he’s having a wonderful time on Planet Orlando.” After gently setting Kevin’s body down on the ground, Connor stood and dusted off his trousers. “If you’ll excuse me, I have something to take care of.”

As he walked away, Mafala leaned over to whisper to Elder Thomas. “Don’t leave that boy alone with himself. He scares me.”

“He scares all of us,” was the muttered response.


End file.
